A Strange Reuniting Part One: The Evil Prince
by Hopeless Maiden
Summary: The first installment of my Quartet. Princess Zelda is driven out of her home by her lover, Prince Starger. But... as she makes the most heartbreaking decision of her life, will she find love in the arms of an old friend?
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm sooo sick of writer's block! I'm going to run several stories at once, so when I get stuck on one, I can start writing on another. It should work. It usually does.**

**The following stands for the ENTIRE story" Ido _not_ ownLoZ!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Princess Zelda, my love, will you do me the immense honour and priviledge of becoming my wife?" Zelda looked at the man kneeled before her, and pretended to consider his offer. How could she refuse him? He was the most handsome and charming man in all of Hyrule, maybe even the whole world! She loved him deeply.

"Yes, Starger, I will!" She cried, and he drew her into a tight embrace, brushing kisses over her lips. It was the happiest moment of her life. She was finally going to marry her love. What she didn't count on, however, was a certain someone returning from afar, to complicate her already muddled-up life...


	2. A Maids Warning

**Chapter 1**

**A Maid's Warning**

Zelda sat in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her silken hair. She was the picture of beauty, with her bright, sparkling blue eyes, her milk-white skin, and her waist-long, thick golden locks. She had many a man swooning over her wherever she happened to go. There was one man, however, that had managed to capture her heart.

"My, but you look lovely today, Majesty!" One of her maid-servants fussed over her. Zelda rolled her eyes, and resumed brushing her hair, wincing as she hit a tangle.

"I just woke up, Martha," Zelda said sunnily, putting down the brush, and turning to her maid, "I look dreadful." It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes.

"You look lovely no matter what." Martha twitterred, raiding Zelda's closet. Zelda only laughed at her friend.

"You are forced to say that." Zelda stated, raising an eyebrow and folding her hands in her lap, "You would not say it half the time, if you weren't afraid of being beheadded for insulting me. I want your honest opinion. Not just about how I look, or how I conduct myself. Tell me.I want to know what you think of _me_." Martha frowned, as if debating whether or not to say something.

"Promise me, Princess," Martha whispered, and began to look frightened, "That you will not tell anyone of the things that I would say."

"You have my word." Zelda smiled reassuringly. Martha took a deep breath.

"I think no ill of you, Princess. I think you are the best thing that has happened to Hyrule, but..." Martha faltered, afraid of what she wanted to say.

"But what, Martha?" Zelda promted patiently.

"I think that... Some of your choices..." Martha took another deep breath, "Well... they aren't exactly... _wise_." Zelda laughed lightly.

"That's different." She traced the outline of the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of her hand, "No-one has ever told me that they think me un-wise. Which choices are you referring to?"

"Prince Starger of Misina is not a good man, Princess." Martha looked frightened just to be speaking his name, "I was under his _personal_ employment. I've seen sides of him that aren't exactly... well... _pleasant_."

"Everyone has there bad sides, Martha." Zelda said sternly, indicating that the conversation was over. Turning back to her mirror, she eyed Martha as she continued to search for suitable day-wear.

"You wanted my honest opinion." Martha mumbelled, not looking up, "And when I gave you the facts, you could not handle them."

**LATER**

Prince Starger of Misina and Princess Zelda of Hyrule walked through the Palace Garden, hand in hand. They were in a sate of bliss, until a Misinan messenger hurried up to them.

"Gure Starger! Gure Starger!" The man bellowed in Misian, "Von ets creay gurd und Link feih eghd anshun!"

"Frigned!" Starger also bellowed, though much louder than the messenger, "'Link feih eghd anshun' frigned dure furgh dues dienque!"

"Link feih eghd anshun! Veway faieg vohg durgh!" The young man cowered before his Prince's wrath.

"Veway faieg, wragu!" Starger said menacingly. The messenger shook his head.

"Duy feon feque vogh. Gio pere swen quas unoi qure." The man seemed intimidated, and who could blame him? Prince Starger was an intimidating man. Starger nodded, seemingly infuriated. He turned to Zelda, who had not understood one word of the exchange.

"Zelda, my love," He began, "I must leave Hyrule for now. There is trouble afoot in my kingdom, and I must leave within the hour."

Zelda nodded in a defeated sort of way, and leaned in for a kiss. Once she had recieved one, she retreated into the castle, to watch him leave through her bedchamber window.

When she opened the door, however, she had realsied something. There was something not quite right about that conversation. Picking up a quill, inkpot and parchment, she copied the conversation word-for-word. When she was done, she called Martha in, and gave her the parchment. Martha read the writing with a furrowed brow.

"That's good to know." Martha said blandly, handing the parchment back to Zelda, "It was about time, too."

"No, no." Zelda demanded, "What does it say?"

"It says, basically, that Prince Starger will be in for it when he gets home." Martha smiled cryptically.

"What does it say!" Zelda demanded in a no-nonsense sort of voice, but Martha shook her head.

"I suspect you had best ask someone else. Prince Starger may tell you, if he returns." She looked Zelda square in the eyes, "If he does not survive, I will tell you."

* * *

**If you want a translation of Starger's conversation with the messenger, leave your email adress in your review, and I will send you one.**

**Even if you don't want a translation. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Bleeding

**Chapter 2**

**Bleeding**

"Link!" a woman shouted from above, calling him to her, "Link! Come up here!"

The handsome blue-eyed blonde man looked up at the tall, voluptuous woman on the wall. Silently, he scaled the wall without effort, coming to a stop next to her on the top. He sat down, and she followed suit.

"They really should tighten security around here." The woman, Nabouru, observed, looking around at the castle's guards. They were all either kicking a ball around, or snoozing. Link merely nodded, since that was all he could do to show he agreed with her. They sat there for several minutes, in complete silence.

"Don't worry, Link," Nabouru said all of a sudden, looking him in the eyes, "We'll get your voice back. We Gerudo look after one another. No, Link," She laughed softly, seeing the look of horror on his face, "You are not a Gerudo. At least, not _really_. We consider you like a brother, like you considered Saria your sister."

Link nodded in understanding, and sighed. Oh, how he wished he had his voice! It had been stolen from him by an evil Prince a few moons ago. He planned, however, to get it back _very_ soon.

Link squinted, and pointed out towards the horizon. Nabouru watched where he was pointing, and saw the men riding towards the castle on horseback.

"Right." Nabouru stood, "I'll get the army, and you just stay out of sight, OK?" He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, as if he wanted something from her.

"Yes, Link," Nabouru laughed, "You can have Starger."

Link smirked as if he were satisfied, and waved her on her way.

**MEANWHILE**

"_I can't believe this_!" Zelda screeched, "If Link hurts Starger, I'll... But, Link's supposed to be dead! How can this be?" She demanded of Rauru, the Sage of Light, and Royal Tutor. He was also the town wise man.

"Think, Princess, _think_!" Rauru scolded her, "We only _assumed_ that Link was dead. He could have been alive for the whole time, and he _was_! This is cause for celebration!" He consulted the parchment again, "I just don't think it sounds like Link to kill, though. Something has happened to him. Of that I am certain."

"I am leading a small scouting force to Misina," Zelda decided, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, once and for all!"

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Link and Starger were panting heavilly. Link was beyond exhausted, but he refused to give up. He would fight to the death. Starger, however, was either not overly-fatigued, or was a very good actor. Link watched Starger with a warrior's eye, and predicted his every move. Almost.

Starger made to make a clean sweep, and Link jumped into the air. Starger, however, changed directions with his sword, and aimed higher, clipping Link's neck. Blood began to trickle down the side of Link's dirtied tunic, but he took no notice. Instead, he felt the demon of unconsciousness claw at his mind, as he lost more and more blood. Eventually, he collapsed, but not before hearing an angels voice shout;

"Stop it! What are you doing! He's dying!"

**OUTSIDE THE PALACE GATES**

Zelda had made her way through the dead bodies of the fallen Misinan soldiers. She could hear the sounds of a ferocious battle ahead, and ploughed her way to it.

"Interesting..." Impa said, from somewhere behind her, "The arrows here are of Gerudo craftsmanship. Did the Gerudos do this?"

Zelda and Impa neared the gates, and Impa used her shadow-magic to open them. What Zelda saw inside nearly made her heart stop.

"Stop it! What are you doing! He's dying!" Zelda cried, startling Starger, just as he was about to deliver a fatal blow.

"That's kind of the point." Stager spat at her, upsetting her.

Zelda hurried to the fallen man's side, and kneeled down next to him. She had to know. Was it him?

She picked up his head, and looked at his smudged and dirty face. It was.

"Link..." She gasped in disbelief. She came to her senses as she felt the warm trickle of his blood on her hands. Tearing off the hem of her skirt, she tried to put as much pressure as she could on the wound. Press too lightly, and he would die from loss of blood. Press too heavily, and he would not be able to breathe.

"Why do you soil yourself with the blood and grime of this beast?" Stager looked down his nose at her. Zelda looked up at the man she loved. For the first time, she saw him for what he really was. A murderer. A cold-blooded killer. All of that was erased from her mind in a matter of seconds. She began to make excuses for him on the spot.

"This man," Zelda said, calmly as you please, "is my greatest friend. He has saved me many times, and is reguarded a Hero in Hyrule." She cocked her head, and scowled at Starger, "Tell me, did you know that when you captured him?"

"Obviously, no." Starger said, his voice as sincere as can be, "Otherwise I would award him the greatest of respect. All I know is he came to my castle a few moons ago, shortly before we met, and slaughtered my guards. He was declared armed and dangerous. You do know that there is a boutny on his head?"

"Well, there is no need for that." Impa stepped forward, and took the dying man away from Zelda, who seemingly forgot that he was bleeding to death in her arms, "We shall take him off your hands, and interrogate him in Hyrule Castle," She took a look at his wound, "He should survive this wound. If we act quickly."

"That's pointless." Starger said sarcastically, "Especially since he can't speak."

"Why not?" Zelda stood up, and began to follow Impa out.

"He just hasn't spoken." Starger shrugged, "We've tried every method possible. He just refuses to give any sound from his mouth."

Impa was sure that he knew more than he was letting on. Her first priority, though, was to help Link.

* * *

**Hey, people! How'd you like this one? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't forget, I'm still handing out translations from the first chapter, so it's not too late!**


	4. Dream, or Prophecy?

**Hey, people! Thanks to the people who have been reviewing so far. If you still want a translation from Chapter 1, just leave you email, and I'llsend you one.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Dream, or Prophecy?**

_Link blinked. Where was he? The walls around him were not at all familliar._

_Without warning, the walls shifted, revealing an open field. Hyrule Field. Link didn't know how he got there, but he was home. The last thing he expected was what happened next._

_Link had to watch, helplessly, as the Hyrulian people, Hylian, Kokiri, Zora, Goron, and Gerudo alike, were all rounded up in the middle of the field. A lone horse managed to break free of the chaos, and went speeding past Link._

_It was as if everything was in slow motion. Link saw the horse coming for him, but he took no notice of it. Instead, he noticed the rider. It was himself. The Link on the ground shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. He would never run away from something... Would he? Strangely, he could not find an answer. Opening his eyes, Link finally concluded that he was not seeing things._

_Both Links locked eyes for several moments. The Link on the horse had all sorts of emotions shinng in his eyes that Link had never really felt before. Fear, anguish, lonliness, sadness, and was that... recognition?_

_Link's eyes widened, and he ran out of the way. As soon as he moved, the world seemed to go at normal pace. The horse went speeding past him, and toward the Forest, the rider's dark cloak billowing out behind him._

_Turning around, Link once again payed attention to what was going on in front of him. The drawbridge of Castle Town lowerred once again, and two horses came out slowly, not at all panicking like Link's was._

_Instantly, there was silence across the field. Link was too far back to see the rider's faces, but he knew that banner anywhere. The Royal seal of Misina was being waved over the man's head, bringing Link to the conclusion that the man was Prince Starger. The other banner over the woman's head, however, was what really shocked him._

_The Royal seal of Hyrule flew in the breeze, as Princess Zelda made her way out of the town alongside Starger. There seemed to be something very wrong here._

_Link was transported onto a horse riding alonside Zelda, on the other side of her. The two riders took no notice of him, like the other Link did. From his new vantage point, he could see the faces of the riders. Prince Starger held a look of cold triumph. Zelda, however was another story._

_She looked as if she were broken. As if she were just a puppet on strings. There was no light in her eyes, and the Triforce of Wisdom had been reduced to a dull glow on her hand, as if it were waning. Tears were spilling down her cheeks._

_"Do it," Starger commanded, "now!"_

_"No..." Zelda said weakly, "No."_

_Starger raised his hand, and took her unmarked hand in his own. Zelda stifled a scream, but Link could still see the anguish she was in. When Starger removed his hand, her hand was as black as charcoal. The bastard had burned her._

_Starger demanded that she do 'it' again, and Zelda refused. This time, it was her wrist, the next time, it was her lower-arm, then her upperarm, and still , she refused._

_"Do it now, bitch!" Starger yelled, slapping her and burning her beautiful, tear-streaked cheek, "Or I will kill them all one by one, slowly and painfully."_

_Zelda stiffened. It seemed to take an eternity as she raised her marked hand, and opened her palm. A wave of magic sweeped the land, killing everyone that it came into contact with. Except for, that is, Zelda, Starger, and Link. Link watched, horified, as the people in the field moaned in anguish, as they died, seemingly instantly. Zelda turned to Starger._

_"Will you let me go, now?" Zelda sobbed, "I've done what you wanted!"_

_"Oh... Shoot." Starger mocked her, "Didn't I tell you? I was never going to let you go."_

_Zelda's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Starger's eyes flashed red, and he pulled a dagger out of nowhere. Laughing like a maniac, he plunged the dagger deep into the heart of the helpless Princess._

_Everything seemed to be going in super-slow motion. Zelda spluttered, and began to fall off her horse. Blood spilled everywhere. Her horse felt the sudden shift in weight, and was frightened. It took off, letting Zelda's body fall to the ground, dead._

**REALITY**

Link bolted up, panting heavily. He was in a cold sweat.

After a few minuties of disorientation, he realised that he was in a tent. Feeling his neck, he discovered that someone had bandaged him up. There wer also numerous bandages all over his arms, head and chest. He looked similar to a Gibdo, from the waist up. Tenderly standing up, he donned the clean green tunic hanging on a chair, and gingerly walked outside.

He was in familliar territory. What he was doing in Termina Field, and how he got there, was a mystery. Looking around, he noticed roughly ten other tents, all with the same seal on them. He cautiously lifted the front of one of them, and saw no-one inside. It was the same with teh other nine. Link assumed that the people had gone into town.

Thinking that her might be able to lose tham, he walked cautiously in the gate, emerging in West Clock Town. It certainly had expanded over time. There were numerous stalls that were not there ten years ago. is first prority, though, was money. Wondering where he was going to get it, he walked past the bank.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" The teller called out, "Come over here!"

Link, perplexed, walked slowly and painfully over to the teller.

"What's your name?" The teller asked, kindly enough.

Link sighed, and tried to indicate the word 'link' with his hands.

"Hook?" The teller guessed. Link shook his head, and indicated the chain that was holding up the bank sign. The teller furrowed his brow.

"Chain?" Link shook his head, and indicated a specific link, "Oval? Round? Metal?" The teller threw his hands up in exasperation, "What is it, man? Why are you indicating a link!"

Link pointed at him, to communicate that he had gotten it right. The man blinked.

"Link?" he said in disbelief, "That's your name?" Link nodded.

"That sounds familliar... Did you by chance, travel around here when you were a kid, roughly ten years ago?" Link nodded. The man told him to wait there, and retreated to the back of the little stall. Returning with a small book, he began to ruffle through the yelowing pages.

"Ah, yes! Here it is!" The teller smiled a toothy grin, "Link, you still have one thousand and two ruppes saved up. Would you like to withdraw any money? Or would you prefer to deposit." Link indicated taking something with his hands, "Withdraw? OK, how much do you want?" Link indicated the number two hundred, "Two hundred ruppes? Wait just one moment."

The man disappeared back into the stall again, and emerged with a small pouch of money.

"Don't spend it all in one place!" The man joked, and Link flashed him a smile of thanks. Walking around, he tried to remember which store sold potions. Thinking he'd found the right one, he entered a small, dingy shop. Walking around the aisles, he kept a lokout for red potions.

"So, this will reverse the spell?" Link heard a familliar voice whisper, "I wont have to get him to ingest it, or anything, will I?"

"No, no." Another voice chuckled, "Just cast the same spell on this object, and burn it. You can do it right now, in here, if you wish." Link peeped around the corner, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

**How'd you people like it? Remember, just leave your email, and I'll send you one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Bartering

****

Umm... I don't have any spell checker, so bear with me, please?

Oh, and Sheik's Twin? I need your email address if you want a translation. I went to your profile page, and I couldn't find it. So, yeah. Send me your email, and I'll send you a translation. If you don't want everyone to know it, then go to my profile, and just email me directly. Same to anyone else.

Right, here comes the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bartering**

Zelda sat in the Milk Bar, sipping a cool glass of Chaetau Romani. She found that the milk refreshed her magical powers, and she could feel a different magic in her, as well. Putting the empty glass down on the counter, she allowed herself to be drawn into a conversation with the woman next to her.

"My grandaughter is the most _beautiful_ thing!" Madame Aroma cried, not even noticing that Zelda had tuned out, "Here is a pictograph of her. She is beautiful, don't you agree?"

Zelda smiled warmly at the eccentric woman, and took the pictograph in her hands. It showed a man, a woman, and a little girl, aged around seven or eight. She would indeed grow up to be a great beauty. Zelda smiled, and looked at the parents of the little girl. Her father, whom beared a slight resemblence to Madame Aroma, was smiling broadly. He looked as if nothing could make him prouder than the two people besdie him.

"How far along is your daughter-in-law?" Zelda asked curiously, noticing the bulge of pregnancy that graced the woman's belly in the pictograph.

"Eight moons." Madame Aroma said enthusiastically, "Oh, I do hope they have a son this time!"

Zelda nodded, and handed the pictograph back to the woman.

"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have urgent business to attend to." Zelda said kindly, and she and the woman exchanged polite farewells. Walking out into the crowded streets, she looked for Impa. She had slipped away from her in the bustle of the crowds, promising to meet her later.

Zelda examined the wares in East Clock Town, enraptured by their beauty. She caught sight of a necklace, with a seal on the locket that looked suspiciously like her family emblem. Inching closer to the relic, she reached out for it. The vendor saw her, and siezed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, scaring her, "You weren't going to steal this, were you?"

"No!" Zelda exclamed, and then took offence to the remark, "What do you think I am? A common Street Rat?" The man noted the air of authority about her, and sensed that he was wrong to have concluded that of her.

"Ex-excuse me, ma'am," He trembelled, "I-I am just cautious, that is all--"

"Never mind," Zelda cooed calmly, "Just let me take a look at that necklace, please?" After her previous outburst, he did not dare argue. He simply picked up the jewel-encrusted treasure, and passed it to her. He then moved on, shooting her feverish glances at regular intervals, just to make sure she didn't steal it.

Zelda reached down in between her bosoms, and pulled out a small key on a chain. It was the only key for a particular lock. Inserting the key into the lock on the pendant, she heard a click. Frowning, she opened the small locket, and gasped.

Inside, there was a tiny piece of parchment. Unfolding it, she noted that it was a piece of a page. Frowning, she turned it over, and there was a piece of a picture torn from somewhere. Frowning even deeper, she also noted that the text on the other side was written in what looked like Ancient Hylian. Putting the parchment back inside the locket, she snapped it shut before anyone noticed. She called the vender over, and prepared to bargain for the priceless treasure.

"How much for this necklace?" Zelda asked, honey dripping from her fake sunny voice. Inwardly, she resented the man. Did he even know how much it was worth?

"Two hundred rupees." Obviously not. Zelda smiled. She had at least five times that much money, but that didn't mean she didn't want to bring the price down any further.

"Fifty." She said boldly. The man looked as if he could laugh at her.

"One seventy-five."

"Ninety."

"One fifty."

"One hundred," Zelda smirked, knowing that he was too greedy to resist a three-figure sum, "and that's my final offer."

"Done." The vender rubbed his hands together greedily. Zelda hooked the chain around her neck, and gave the man five red rupees. Chuckling at the man's stupidity, she waltzed out of East Clock Town, and made her way to West Clock Town.

**MEAHWHILE**

Link peered out from the side of the aisle, and was surprised to see that the familiar voice belonged to Impa. A smile crossed his face that reached from ear to ear. He was glad to see a familliar face.

"No, no." Impa was saying, pocketing the strange object, "I am simply buying it for a friend. He has asked me to run a few errands for him, as he is extremely busy. He will be glad to have it, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes, of course." The man muttered, holding his hands out for payment. Impa tipped a few rupees into his palm, and turned on her heel. Link stayed out of sight as she walked away. Forgetting all about the potions that he wanted to buy, he followed Impa in the shadows.

Outside the shop, Link was not overly surprised to see Princess Zelda looking for Impa. He had guessed that she was here, when he saw Impa. Zelda smiled a soft smile when she saw Impa, and slowly and gracefully advanced toward her.

Pain struck Link so suddenly that he couldn't prepare for it. The wounds in his body chose that particular time to remind him of their presence. Gasping and panting from the pain, he stumbelled from his hiding place, and into their viewpoints.

"Link!" Zelda cried, seeing him colaspe on the ground. She and Impa raced over to him, and a small crowd formed around them. Impa was a strong woman, and so, with Zelda's help, she lifted him onto her back and carried him back to the tents.

* * *

OK, did you like? Please R&R.

ALSO! I strongly recommend that anyone who has even bothered to read this far reads a story called '_Under the Hyrulian Moon_', by Kariah. You'll find it in my Favourites. '_Sea Flower_' is good, too.


	6. A Night At Camp

Hey, people! I'm baaaack! The HORROR! Oh, by the way... I tried to make a cliffhanger at the end. Heck! It's my story, and if I wanna make stupid little cliffhangers like that, I will.

* * *

Chapter 5

**A Night At Camp**

Link woke up in a moving cart. Looking around him, he noticed two men and two women riding in the same cart. One of the women was young, around his age, and the other was probably twice his age. In other words, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and Impa, who was her nursemaid and bodyguard.

Link gingerly sat up, trying not to move too much. His efforts were in vain, however, because every time he tried to move, the cart hit a pothole in the trail, or ran over a fairly large rock, thus resulting in the cart giving a violent jolt. Eventually, one of the men noticed that he was conscious, and gave a shrill whistle.

All eleven carts slowed to a stop, and Link heard the unmistakable sounds of someone making a camp for the night. He refused to show any pain in the presence of Prince Starger, who seemed to find it his duty to make sure Zelda got back to Hyrule in one piece. He was rescued, much to his relief, by Impa, who asked Starger for a private word.

Once the two were out of sight, Zelda came over and sat next to Link in front of the fire. She had to make her presence known to Link, who was staring absently into the fire.

"Link?" Zelda's voice cut into his thoughts, startling him. He slowly, painfully, turned his head towards the Princess. She was smiling sadly at him. It was something he never thought he would see again during his inprisionment in Starger's dungeons. He nodded to her to show he was listening.

"Link... I've been thinking." It was now her turn to gaze into the fire, "Is it some sort of malady that renders you unable to use your tongue?" She looked at him hopefully. Link shook his head.

"Was it... a trauma?" Link shook hs head again, and her face fell in remorse.

"Was it..." she looked as if she couldn't really believe what she was about to say, "A curse?" Link nodded. Zelda gasped

"Do you know who did it?" Another nod. Zelda's eyes began to water.

"Was it Starger?" Zelda asked, her voice wavering, disbelieving. Link's eyes immeadiately closed.

He made several violent, and quite vulgar, hand gestures at the mention of Starger's name. Zelda stared, shocked, at the once-gentle boy that she had known. But, then again, she reasoned, they were now twenty one years old, and Link had most likely endured the last eighteen moons in a dank dungeon cell, fighting with the other inmates to survive.

"Was it?" Zelda pressed, not being able to draw an answer from the gestures. Link brought hands to his mouth, and sweeped them in a down and outwards motion. It was a gesture that stated clearly, '_I will not speak of this. I will not share it with you, nor anyone else_'. Zelda looked down, defeated.

"I was only trying to help you..." she mumbelled, and stood up, "But if you don't want to be helped, then I won't concern myself with it." She retreated into the shadows, outside the ring of light supplied by the fire. Link sighed, and hung his head. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want her to get caught up any more than she already was.

Shortly after Zelda's departure, a meal of rabbit stew and hard bread was served. Link eyed the soup warily, not entirely sure if he should eat it. After he spotted Zelda, laughing and flirting with Starger, he turned back to his food, and began to violently shovel it into his mouth, not caring anymore. He detested Starger with every fibre of his being. And seeing him with his best friend, Zelda, didn't help matters any. He wanted someone better for Zelda. Someone who wasn't evil, at least.

Impa startled him by taking a seat next to him, and watching Zelda intently for a few minutes. She startled Link when she spoke to him.

"I want you to come and see me later tonight." Impa told him in a no-nonsense sort of voice, making it clear on no uncertain terms that what she said was law, "After the Prince and Princess have retired. There is much we need to talk about." And with that, Impa left him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Link stood by Impa and Zelda's tent, awaiting Impa. He had been standing there for several minutes, and was almost shivering from the cold. He was taken by suprise when Impa appeared behind him. He had been watching the tent since he got there, and she had most definately not emerged from inside it.

"Follow me, Link." Was all that Impa said. Link followed her obediently, trusting her explicitly. That surprised him. He didn't trust anyone anymore. No, that was a lie. He trusted Nabouru, didn't he?

Now that he was thinking about Nabouru, he found it impossible to stop thinking about her. Where was she? Was she alright? Did she even survive the onslaught? Link became so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't even notice when Impa stopped walking.

"Link!" She hissed, physically reaching out and pulling him to a stop. Link stumbled a few paces, and almost fell over. Looking around, he noticed that they had stopped in a large clearing in the woods. He raised his eyebrows at her, with an expression that screamed '_Alright, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?_'.

"You can talk, you know." Impa stated offhandedly, though Link could read the excited tones in her voice. He somberly shook his head, and indicated that he could not.

"Yes, you can." She pressed, slightly amused, "Try it. Humour me."

Link stared incredulously at the woman. She was deranged, believing he could talk. Rolling his eyes, he decided to prove, once and for all, that he could not talk. Link took a deep breath and, sure enough...

* * *

**I want you to guess. Can he talk, or can't he? I FEEL SO SPECIAL! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS! YAY!**

**Have fun! And! Don't forget to read the fanfictions of my good friend, Kariah!**


	7. A Lady In The Woods

Hey, people! Now, if you wanted to know if Link can talk, you will have your answer! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 6

**A Lady in The Woods**

"What are you..." Link's eyes were wide as saucers. He _spoke_!

"I knew it!" Impa whooped. Link was spluttering on the spot.

"What happened?" Link's voice sounded old and scratchy from disuse. But still, it was there. "How did you...?"

"You'll remember that I took Prince Starger for a private word earlier?" Impa whispered, and Link nodded, "Well, I asked him to demonstrate how he would put a voice-stealing spell on someone, using myself as a gunea pig. Of course, I had him promise to reverse it." Impa rolled her eyes as Link got a shocked look across his face, "Anyway. I bought a sacred item in town today, and exposed that to the spell. Before he could reverse the spell, I burned it. That destroyed all the voice-stealing spells that he had ever cast. There will, according to a servant at Hyrule Castle, be quite a few people talking about Prince Starger from now on."

Link laughed. He laughed as he had never laughed before. It felt so good, to let his feelings out verbally, instead of trying to show it with his hands.

Almost immeadiately, though, the mood sobered up. Impa leaned forward, and spoke in a low, serious voice.

"Link, you must not tell Princess Zelda that it was Starger who placed that spell upon you. It would destroy her." Link's temper skyrocketed.

"_What!_" He demanded, jumping to his feet in outrage, "I sufferred nigh on eighteen moons because of that abomination, and you are telling me that I cannot tell anyone!"

"Precisely." Impa said in a threatening voice, daring him to argue. And argue he did.

"That is absurd!" He cried, scaring off a few birds in the nearby trees, "That would be letting him win!"

"I did not say that there would not be any repercussions." Impa stated simply. This got Link intrigued, to say the least.

"And they would be?" Link demanded.

"The King of Hyrule does not approve of Zelda's reationship with Starger. He will have Starger looked into. You may tell the King." Impa smirked evilly, "The King has been worried about you, Link. You were like the son he never had. He will not ignore the treatment you recieved at Starger's hands." Link grinned like a rabid wolfos. He intended for Starger to be there when the he told the King of his suffering at Starger's hands.

"What will happen to him?" Link asked, still standing. Impa also stood.

"I'm afraid that I do not know." She conceeded, "Now, come. Let us return to camp."

Link and Impa began trudging back to camp, but Impa stopped suddenly.

"Link," she called softly, getting his attention, "I almost forgot. Who broke you out of Starger's dungeon?"

"Nabouru," Link mutterred, loudly enough for her to hear, "and a few other Gerudo. I don't know where they are, or what happened to them." Link added, seeing Impa open her mouth. Impa nodded. Link turned his back on her, and continued towards the camp. Impa however, remained behind. Probably to keep lookout.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Zelda yawned and splashed her face in the river water. Standing up and stretching her back, she felt like she was being watched. Spinning around, she visibly relaxed.

"Link." she breathed, "You scared me." Link bowed his head in apology.

"It's alright, Link," Zelda smiled, "I just wasn't expecting you. Was I sent for?" Link nodded. Following Link, she expected to see whoever had called for her in camp. All she saw, though, were men packing up, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

Zelda was perplexed. Link just motioned for her to follow him. She walked in his wake trough the camp, into the woods, and emerged into a clearing quite a far way away. Zelda supposed that it was because whoever wanted to speak with her didn't want to be overheard. Had she been with anyone but Link, she would be extremely worried. Something, though, told her that her situation was amiss.

"Who wanted to talk to me, Link?" Zelda asked, beginning to feel the first signs of fear. Link simply turned around, and gave her an evil smile. He clicked his fingers, and in a flash of light, Link was not there anymore. In his place stood a woman. She would melt the hearts of the coldest of men.

She was tall, with honey blonde hair, violet eyes, and was undoubtedly one of the most attractive woman on Earth. Just looking at her, though, was not frightening. The aura that surrounded her was one of the most powerful auras that Zelda had ever felt. It was almost as powerful as Ganondorf. Maybe even more so.

**

* * *

**

Well, there we go! Review, please?


	8. Courage Shows her Face

Hey... I'm back with a new chapter! I just wanna take the time to thank the people who reviewed, but we're not actually allowed. But I do want to say to Sheik's Twin, that your email keeps getting omitted from your reviews.Try to say it in a different matter, or please just let it be displayed until you get an email from me. That's all I can think of to say to you.

Please review after you are finished reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Courage Shows her Face**

It was getting towards nightfall, and still no one had set eyes on Princess Zelda. They had sent out search parties, but the most they found was a piece of fabric that was likely once part of Zelda's gown.

Starger seemed to be in a voilent temper, Impa was worried out of her mind, and Link hadn't spoken since he found out that Zelda had wandered off that morning. Though no one thought that Link's silence was odd, since very few of them knew that Link could speak again.

Finally, Link could take no more. He stood up quickly, and almost ran to Impa's tent. Ducking his head in, he and Impa conferred for a few moments. Link emerged, and headed straight for Epona. The Princess had taken the horse everywhere she went since Link had disappeared. Epona, remembering Link after such a long time, whinnied, and let Link mount her. Link and Epona took off for the trees.

Starger started to chase him on foot. Impa quickly caught him, and dragged him back to camp. He protested voilently.

"Oh, _stop it_!" Impa cried firecely, obviously on the verge of hitting him. Starger immeadiately fell limp in her hands.

"The Hero of Time has gone off in search of Princess Zelda!" Impa barked at the soldiers in the camp, "In the meantime, we are to continue on our way back to Hyrule. Now get ready to leave. We leave at nightfall." Most of the men were quite at ease with this. Link had gone off alone in search of the Princess many a time before while they continued on their way. He always brought her back safely. None of them, besides Starger, doubted that the Princess would be safe.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD**

Two women stood at the grate of a fireplace. Their home was not very grand, but it was comfortable. There were rough weaved drapes over windows of polished horn, the door was little more than a slab of wood on hinges with a doorknob, and the room was small and cozy.

"Dede?" The woman wearing a green dress spoke up, almost tenavely. The other woman, clad in a red dress, looked over, her fiery eyes urging her sister to go on.

"What if Naz can't pull it off?" her voice was like a whisper in the treetops, the essence of the forest, "I mean, the Princess _might_ be able to refuse..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dede creid, appalled at such a suggestion, "Rore, you know what we are! What Naz is! Zelda might be a powerful sorceress, but she cannot resist us! She will know what we are, even in our weakend state!" Her voice was full of power. Her younger sister hung her head in shame.

"Forgive me, sister." Rore whispered, "I have been in the mortal world for too long."

"We all have." Was Dede's only reply. Rore took a few paces towards the door. She donned a cloak, exchangedfarewells with her oldersister, and exited the house.

**THE FOREST IN TERMINA, SOME TIME LATER**

Link grunted, and dived out of the way. Stabbing it in the back with his sword, he made quick work of the wolfos. It died with a blood-curling howl, and disolved into flames, leaving to trace behind. Link grinned, memories of his time here in Termina flooding his mind. He remembered every track in this forest.

Eventually, he came to a place that he remembered vividly. The clearing where the Skull kid wearing Majora's Mask had stolen Epona from him. He ignored the memories, and pressed on. He wanted to find some sort of clue before sunset, when he would have to make camp for the night.

Emitting a sharp whistle, an arrow flew past his head, almost clipping his ear. It embedded itself a few feet away, in a tree trunk. Whipping around, he tried to find his new attacker. In the distance, he could just make out a figure, wearing a cloak, jumping through the treetops. He hesitated for a second or two, and then took off in hot pursuit, forgetting all about Epona.

Link raced through the trees like a ghost, never taking his eyes off his quarry. He seemed to be getting closer. The figure in the trees looked back, and Link caught sight of the person. He faltered, and almost fell over. It was a woman? A _woman_?

Baffled by this revelation, he continued his chase, but it was too late. The woman had escaped from his view, and disappeared into the shadows. Link stopped to catch his breath.

Soon, laughter greeted his ears. A melodious giggle came from a place not so far away. The sound seemed to be drawing Link to it. Link emerged into a clearing, to find the woman that had attacked him. She had not appeared to have noticed him yet. He crept up behind her, gilded sword drawn. He did not expect her to speak.

"Would you slay me, Hero of Time?" She turned around, and Link, in shock,fell to his knees. He was lost for words.

"Link," Link felt honoured to hear her speak his name, "Would you slay every creature that you have come across? Even if they could help you?"

"Forgive me, Oh Great One." Link was ashamed of himself, "I was not in my right mind. I--"

"Silence." Although the words were harsh, the tone was not, "You were, indeed, not in your right mind, but that does not give you the right to slay innocent creatures in your search for Princess Zelda." Link felt even worse than before. She made his cause seem so trivial.

The Goddess Farore knelt before the Hero, and took his face in her hands. Bringing him to a standing position, she kissed his forehead.

"I forgive you, my son," She whispered, "but you would do well to remember that being a superior creature does not give you the right to slaughter the lesser creatures, unless it is unavoidable or inevitable. No matter how desperate the situation."

"Yes, Your Grace." Link muttered, bowing his head humbly. The Goddess's mood lightened considerably.

"Well!" she exclaimed, "Lets get a move on, then! Link I need yo to take me somewhere--"

There was a rustling in the trees from nearby.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! What do you think it is? You wont know until I post later! Hopefully sometime in the next week.**

**Review? Please? I'm asking nicely!**


	9. Found Her!

Hey, I'm back! Oh, the humanity! 

* * *

Chapter 8

**Found Her!**

Link swung around, sword drawn out of habit. He slowly walked over to the bushes, and pushed the branches apart with his sword. His eyes found a newborn child, wrapped in a blanket, with a note pinned to it's blankets. Bending down, Link picked up the small, sleeping baby, and read the note aloud.

"_Dear person,_" Link read, "_Please take care of my daughter. I am going away, and I cannot take her with me. It breaks my heart to leave her behind, but I cannot provide for her, and she will not be welcome where I am going. She is only a day old, and her name is up to you. The only request that I have, is that her name have some symbolic meaning. Please take good care of my baby._"

When Link finished reading, the baby began to cry. He didn't know what to do, and looked fairly desperately at Farore, who laughed. She took the squalling infant in her arms, and began to hum a soft melody to her. Link knew the song as 'Zelda's Lullaby'. When the child did not stop crying, Farore looked at Link, and shrugged, indicating that she could do no more. Link, figuring that it couldn't hurt to try, pulled out his wooden ocarina, and began to play that same melody. It seemed to have a different effect on the child, and she was soon giggling happily in Farore's arms. Farore handed the baby girl back to Link.

"She's all your's, Link." The Goddess laughed, her voice light and musical, "What's her name?" Link looked slightly baffled. He had never cared for a child before. He had no idea how to.

"I don't know! I've only ever held a baby once before! I wouldn't know how to care for her!" Link looked a Farore, pleading with his eyes. Farore just laughed harder.

"Sorry, Link," She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, "I don't control destiny. You'd have to appeal to Nayru. Not me. Even then, there's not much that she can do. Your destiny is set in stone, Link." Farore quickly covered her mouth, obviously having said too much. Immeadiately, she slapped herself in the head. Link, figuring that he'd better distract her from what she just said, changed the topic, although his mind was buzzing with questions.

"You said that you wanted me to take you somewhere?" Link enquired, shifting the baby slightly, "Surely you could just... I don't know... teleport there?" Farore sighed.

"Link, have you noticed that the world has been a bit... off kilter lately? In the last ninteen moons, to be exact?" Link looked at her darkly.

"No, I've been imprisoned for the last eighteen moons. All I noticed was that the weather was a little off." He said, shrugging. Farore looked sorry for him.

"If I had any idea, I would have slapped my sister." Link laughed, upsetting the baby a bit. She began to whimper a bit. Farore noticed, and it distracted her for a few moments.

"So, what's her name?" Farore asked again.

"I don't know... What about Trinity? You know, three? For the Triforce?" Farore nodded her approval.

"Fitting. Her mother asked for a symbolic name." Farore contemplated, "But aren't you worried that it is a little sacreligious?"

"Not anymore." Link grinned mischeviously. He then reminded himself that he was in the presence of a Goddess.

"Anyway..." Farore tried to draw Link's attention back to the matter at hand, "As I was saying, the world has been in chaos for the last ninteen moons, because the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and myself, have not had any power in the world. When you and Zelda banished Ganondorf to the Evil Realm, we had to deal with the monster polluting our home, but we tolerated it. Eventually, though, Ganondorf began gaining strength, and he forced us out of the last remaining sacred part of that world. With us out of the way, he claimed himself as a God, and we had to flee to the mortal realm. You and Zelda would be dead already if Ganon had figured out how to change what Nayru has written for you. But, reguardless, it is time for the Champion of the Gods to rise once more."

"And who is the Champion of the Gods?" Link seemed a little skeptical.

"The Hero of Time also goes by the title 'Champion of the Gods'. It is you, Link. You must once again rise to defeat Evil, using the Master Sword. You must fight a God." Link took several steps back.

"No!" he bellowed, heedless of Trinity's whimpering, "I almost died the first time! Ganondorf is a God! I can't fight him!"

"Well," Farore seemed as if she was not going to give up, "Zelda has agreed to help us. Will you help her, or will you leave her to die?" Link looked at Farore, wanting to stab her. If Zelda was in any sort of danger, it was his duty to follow her. Besides, that was what he had set out to do, wasn't it? He had to find her.

"Very well." Link gave in, "But let it be known that I doubt my ability to battle a God. Even with Zelda's help." He gave Trinity to Farore, and pulled his ocarina out again. Playing Epona's song, he contemplated the situation he was in. He was almost certainly going to die, and so was Zelda. He did know, however, that he had no choice.

Epona came belting through the trees, and skidded to a stop right in front of Link. He held out a hand, and helped Farore mount her, while she was still holding Trinity. Once Farore was salfely in the saddle, Link vaulted himself up behind her.

"Well, which way?" Link asked.

"North." Farore pointed in the proper direction. She didn't have to, though. Link knew where north was. He steered Epona in the correct direction, and they took off at a brisk pace.

**SOMEWHERE IN HYRULE, THE NEXT DAY**

Zelda and her strange companion came to the edge of the treeline. Pressing on, they came upon a small cottage a little further in the trees. Zelda and the other woman removed their cloaks, and entered the small house.

"Dede!" Naz shouted, disturbing the quiet atmosphere, "I'm back! And I've brought the Princess!"

"Good." Dede appeared from the next room, looking intently at Zelda, "Now all we need is for Rore to return with Link."

"Link is coming?" Zelda's eyebrows shot up. Had she known what Link knew, she would have been acting completely differently. She did not know that she was in the presence of _one_ Goddess, let alone two.

Zelda could hear a horse's hooves coming form a distance. Straining her ears, she could that they were coming vaguely from the same direction that she and Naz had just come from.

Peering throught the curtains, she saw a familiar horse pelting through the trees. Looking up at the riders of the horse, she saw a familiar face behind the woman who sat at the front.

Pulling the horse to a stop, Link climbed down to the ground, and helped the woman get down. Once she was back on her feet, she handed him the little bundle that she was carrying. Link looked as if he would ratehr anything else in the world than to take that bundle, but he did.

Zelda gasped when she saw the bundle was. Since when did Link have a baby?

Even more surprising, though, was the fact that he spoke to her.

"Princess," He said, as if he were telling off a naughty child, "Kindly inform someone if you plan to wander off again."

Needless to say, Zelda was lost for words.

**

* * *

****REVIEW, PLEASE PEOPLE!**


	10. Going Home

**Hey, I'm back!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Going Home**

Zelda woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the wildlife scramling on the roof of the house. She smiled. It was one of those moments, when she was not confined to the Castle, that she loved.

Her smile faltered when she realised that, shortly, she would no longer be having these moments. Once she married Starger, she would have a role in her husband's court, and would not be allowed to leave his sight for even five seconds. It was a custom in Misina for wives to be with their husbands every waking hour, unless their husbands were at war.

Zelda sat bolt upright when she heard the clashing of metal on metal coming from outside. She hurriedly put on a dressing gown that had been laid out for her, and rushed outside.

"What are you doing?" She shreiked, causing Link and Dede to lose their conerntration. Link's gilded sword slipped from his hand, and embedded itself in the hard earth behind Dede, and her scythe almost slit Link's throat. It just missed by about a millimeter. Link had to throw himself on his side to avoid it, causing him to fall into Rore, who was watching nearby. The two of them toppled over, and fell into a ditch nearby, that contained the stacked firewood.

Unfortunately, the pile of firewood was not enough to stop them. The two of them rolled down the steep ridge, and crashed into a tree a little down the way. Groaning, Link stood up, and helped Rore up. She shook her head to clear it of the fog that had likely appeared upon impact. They began to trudge up to the house, leaning on each other for support.

Dede and Naz went down to help them. Zelda followed suit, but stopped.

"Is..." She faltered, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can start by putting the kettle on." Dede spat curtly. Zelda wheeled around, and followed out the order without a word. Tears sprung in her eyes, and she made no effort to wipe them away. In the distance, Zelda could hear Link and Dede arguing outside.

"You had no right to say that to her, Din." Link said angrilly.

"I can say whatever I want." Dede replied, just as angrilly, "Her interference could have cost the three of us our lives."

"But it didn't." Link countered. He seemed to think that he wasn't going to get a reply.

"You are missing the point!" Dede cried shrilly, not bothering to hide her anger, "We all could have died!"

"Look, Din," Link murmered, as they got closer to the house, "I don't think it was the best thing to happen to us, either, but it was an accident. If there is one more outburst like that, then I'm taking her back to the castle. It is where she should be now, anyway."

"Fine!" Dede cried, her voice even more shrill than before, "Go! Get out of here! See if I care!"

Link burst into the house, stomped into the room that Trinity was sleeping, and brought her out. He held Trinity in one arm and took Zelda by the shoulder.

"If you wish for us to leave, then leave we shall." And he then gave Trinity to Zelda, and pushed her out of the house, and towards his horse.

He picked Zelda up by her waist with little apparent effort, and put her on Epona's back, and vaulted himself up behind her. Link sharply kicked Epona onward, and they made their way through the trees at a break-neck pace. Zelda held on to Trinity tightly with one hand, and held onto Epona's mane with the other. Link had one of his arms around her, to prevent her from falling, and controlled the horse with the other.

Zelda had to close her eyes to shield them from the onslaught of the wind. She would have yelled at Link, but her voice failed her. Even if her voice worked, he would not have been able to hear her over the roaring of the wind that was likely in his ears.

Zelda was beginning to feel a little afriad. By now, it was well into the afternoon, and Link had still not stopped. Epona was getting tired, and Zelda desperately wanted to stretch her legs.

"Link! She tried roaring over the wind, but she wasn't sure if he heard or not, "Stop the horse, _now_!" She demanded. To her surprise, Link pulled the horse to a stop.

"What is wrong, Princess?" Link asked, his voice very stiff with anger. Zelda recoiled at the sound, but stood her ground.

"My legs are aching, I need to walk around for a bit, I'm hungry," She listed off, "the baby needs to be fed, Epona's getting tired, and your _scaring_ me!" Link looked at her in surprise.

"I'm scaring you?" He asked, humour in his voice, as if he didn't believe it, "Well, I apologise, Princess. That was never my intention." Zelda glared daggers at him, indicating that she was serious. Link sobered up immeadiately. Soon, he was back into his sour mood.

He jumped off Epona, and helped Zelda off. Zelda gave him one more dirty look, and walked around holding Trinity. She looked over her shoulders at Link, and saw him tending to his horse. Grimacing, she walked off into the trees a bit, until she came to a small lake.

Trinity whimpered a little, and Zelda bobbed her up and down. Soon, she stopped, and went to giggling and gurgling in her arms. Zelda gazed at the baby in wonder.

Trinity sported midnight black hair, deep, saphire blue eyes, and had the cutest little face you could ever imagine. Zelda instantly loved her, from the moment that she had set eyes on her. She was filled with a strong maternal instinct that she knew that, should it come down to it, she would protect the infant with her life. Zelda was really clucky when it came to babies.

Zelda stood there and sung to Trinity for several minutes. When the baby had begun to coo along with the melody, Zelda begun to think that this was not any ordinary child. She smiled at Trinity, and walked back to camp. Link was not pleased.

"I thought you would have had more sense than to run away like that-" He began, but Zelda put her hand up to stop him. She glared at him, and tried to stop her voice from shaking.

"You will take me home, now." She ordered. She made her way to Epona, and looked at Link, waiting. He seemed to get the message, and helped her mount her. Link made to mount behind her, but Zelda spoke up.

"No. You will walk." Zelda commanded, "I will not ride while you are in the saddle behind me. You will lead the horse back to the castle."

**

* * *

How did you like it? Please R&R! Questions and comments are welcome. I am flame proof.**


	11. Infection

**Hi, people! I wasn't too sure about this, but it was better then any other story line I could come up with. I just hope that you readers out there can put two and two together. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Infection**

Zelda sat atop Epona in a regal fashion, holding little Trinity in her arms. She was watching Link out of the corner of her eye, and he was muttering under his breath. She sometimes caught bits of his mutterings, but never the whole thing.

"She could have let me ride... can't walk all the way back... should have let Din..." Link was murmering darkly under his breath. Zelda drew her brows together tightly. What did he mean '_should have let Din_'? Din was a Goddess, and would not trouble herself in the world of the mortals. Link had lost his mind in Starger's dungeons.

Zelda began to feel the weight of the locket on her chest as Link continued to lead Epona through the fields. With one hand, she fished it out of the neckline of her gown, and clicked it open. She took out the piece of parchment, and began to try to translate it. She hadn't had time back in the market, and then she had forgotten about it.

Unlike many Hylians nowadays, she could read the ancient text. It was part of being a Princess. The only other people that could read Ancient Hylian were the King, the priests, the Sheikah, Zelda and Link, even though he could barely read or write in the modern version.

Thinking about it, Zelda was puzzled as to how Link had learnt Ancient Hylian. Zelda was shocked to learn that he couldn't read or write their own language, considering that he had to read all sorts of signs to know where he was going, but then she found out that Navi had read them all to him. Once Navi left him, he had to rely on the kindness of strangers to tell him where he was, and how to get to where he was going.

As soon as Link had returned to Hyrule, after three fruitless years of searching for Navi, Zelda had made it her mission to teach Link how to read and write. So far, it had gone well, but then their lessons had been interrupted when Link had disappeared last year.

Now that Zelda had found out where he was all that time, she was beginning to doubt her choice in a husband. She was fairly certain that she loved Starger, but she had to decide who was more important to her. Link, her best friend, or Starger, her fiancee. It was indeed a choice that she didn't want to make, but she knew that she couldn't keep both. One would inevitably end up killing the other.

Zelda shook her head, as she realised that she was getting off track. Focusing her thoughts, she began to read the text.

"_...and then they would come, in shining lights. Two figures that would save the land, and restore the Gods to their rightful re..._" The paper tore off here, and then it started again on the next line, "_...the Evil One would be banished bey..._" It tore off again, and picked up on the next line "_...the destinies of the saviours would be near completed, and they would continue to do the work of t..._" Then the paper tore off completely.

Zelda racked her brain for any memory of this story. She knew that she had heard it somewhere before. She was startled when Link spoke. He had obviously heard her quiet mutterings.

"I've heard that one." He didn't even look at her, "Its a prophecy of the Saviours of the Gods." He didn't even sound remotely interested in what he was saying. On the contrary, he sounded quite bored. Zelda prepared to press him for more information, but she didn't have to.

"It is said that a mighty warrior and a wise man will descend from the Sacred Realm and defeat the Great Evil." He drew breath, and Zelda waited for the rest of it. It didn't come.

"And?" She pressed on. Link looked at her blankly.

"And what?" He arched an eyebrow at her, "Thats all the legend says." Zelda furrowed her brow, and began to try to dig up any memory of the story. Unfortunately for her, she didn't remember anything.

**LATER**

Starger paced the halls of Hyrule palace. He was extremely anxious for Zelda, though he wasn't completly sure why he was anxious for her. He was just using her to get to the King. Once the King was dead, the Shadow would relinquish his hold on his Kingdom.

Starger was alone. He hated being alone. He was a bit frightened, to be completely truthful. Zelda had helped him ease his fears with her mere presence, but she was no longer there. Starger came to realise something at that very moment. Unfortunately, the Shadow chose to appear at exactly the same time.

"You love her, don't you?" The icy sarcastic voice made Starger's blood run cold. He slowly turned to face his nightmare.

"I... I..." Starger tried lamely. It was no use. Just the smell of the beast alone would send the bravest of men running to their mothers. The beast cakcled.

"There is no place in my plan for love! You may have her all you wish, but you cannot let her stand in my way of world domination!" Starger stumbelled over his own feet, and landed on his butt, never tsking his eyes off the Shadow before him.

"I... I..." He tried, just as lamely as before. The Shadow looked at him in... was it pity?

"A fool is a man that has fallen for a woman. She will bring you nothing but ruin, as she had brought me to ruin. She has made me the vile creature that I am now. I will ease your worried heart. Just open your mind to me." Starger, trembelling, took in every word that the monster was saying. He believed it.

The Shadow turned intoa thick, grey smoke, and enveloped the entire room. It twisted inot a black streamer, and flew into Starger's mouth, and infected his system. When the enitre ribbon was inside him, he coughed a little. He looked into the mirror, and saw that his eyes were glowing a deep, blood red.

Prince Starger of Misina was no longer Prince Starger on Misina. At least, not on the inside. He was a monster, infected with the Great Evil.

Just as his eyes returned to normal, the King entered the hall. He seemed to be in terrible spirits.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded of Starger, bailing him up into the corner, "She was in your lands, and went missing on your watch! I demand to know whose lack of judgement led to my daughter's kidnapping!" Starger pretended, very convincingly, to be intimidated.

"It was my fault, Majesty," Starger bowed low to the King, "She walked off when we were packing up. The man that I assigned to watch over her was not adequite. He let her get kidnapped. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he just handed her over, Majesty."

"Who was her guardian?" The King roared, startling everyone in the hall, "Who will be executed for letting my daughter be kidnapped?"

"It was Link, Your Majesty." Starger tried not to grin in a wolf like manner, and almost failed, "Link of the Forest."

**

* * *

Well, what did you think? Questions and comments are welcome!**


	12. Caught

I'm back! The horror!

* * *

Chapter 11

**Captured**

Link and Zelda had emerged from the forest several hours ago, and were now making their way across Hyrule Field under the blistering sun. Zelda was fanning herself with one of the masks that Link carried everywhere with him. He said she could use it, as long as she didn't put it on her face. She wondered why, but had not asked.

The top of the Castle was now visible to them. It was, however, reaching into the later part of the day, when the monsters came out. If they wanted to make it to the castle alive, they had to make a secure camp until the next morning. Zelda did not like the idea of them sleeping in the dark, out in the middle of the field. She felt a bit safer, though, knowing that Link would be nearby.

**IN THE CASTLE**

That night, the King sat in his throne, snoozing as his Cheif of Affairs was droning on about a dispute that some farmers were having over some unbranded livestock. He really couldn't care less. He was a kind and caring King, but these little matters were easily resolved. When the Cheif was finished his reading, he asked the King what was to be done.

"Separate the herd equally into each of the farmer's paddocks. If there are any spare, they come to the Castle." The King declared. The Cheif noted down the King's proclamation, and left the room.

"My Lord!" A guard burst into the Throne Room, and dropped to one knee, "A lookout post in the south has reported witnessing Princess Zelda and a man emerging from the Forbidden Forest!"

"_What_?" The King roared, now fully awake, "Then why did they not capture the man?"

"My Lord, it seemed that he was defending her from the Stalchildren of the Field." The guard did not even look up, "Even if they could get close enough, I doubt he'd let them near the Princess. After the battles were won, he would turn and she would heal any of his wounds. The guards believe that they are friends, or at least very well aquainted. They believed that there was nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" The King roared in disbelief, "_Nothing to worry about_? They have to worry about me beheadding them if the Princess is not standing before me at sunrise, and if that man isn't exectued before sundown tomorrow!" The guard mumbled a 'Yes, your Majesty', and went to form a band of Hyrule's best fighters.

Now that the King was alone, Starger crept out of the shadows. Now was his chance...

**IN THE FIELD**

Link hacked down another mob of Stalchildren. He was getting pretty tired, and he had various cuts and scratches everywhere. He was just turning to make sure Zelda was alright when he saw a small band of riders in the distance.

He heard a faint yell, and then the horses started to speed towards them. He turned quickly, and mounted Epona behind Zelda. He ignored her protests, and sped off back towards the Forest.

He looked over his shoulder, and calculated how long it would take for them to catch up to them. If both parties kept going at the pace they were now, they'd surely capture him before they reached the Forest. As it was, he couldn't push Epona any harder than she was already going. She was already extremely tired, and in need of a rest.

So, instead of getting himself into any deeper trouble, he reared Epona to a stop, and waited for the riders to come closer. He'd just have to go down fighting.

He stood there, with his sword at the ready, fire blazing in his eyes. He could hear Zelda saying something behind him, but he could not understand the words. It didn't matter to him. Words would have been blown away by the faintest winds while Link was in combat mode. He did not notice Zelda dismount behind him.

He stared at the riders as they came closer. He could see them draw nets, and he got his sword ready to slice the nets in two. There was no way he was going to be captured like some kind of animal.

Link put up a spectacular fight. He did indeed go down fighting. He flailed his sword to the left and to the right, but a bowman managed to peirce his defences. The arrow sliced through his right arm, rendering him unable to use a shield. Still, he fought on, heedless of the amount of blood he was losing.

Link still did not know who his attackers where. He was just about the decapitate one of the men when he finally heard Zelda's screams.

"Link! Stop it! They're my father's men! _Stop_!" She cried. This statement shocked Link into compliance. His mind was too slow to digest the information.

One soldier tackled Link from behind, and his hands were bound tightly behind his back with a thick rope that was tied expertly. Even if he was in his right mind, he might not have been able to break it.

Link was thrown onto the back of a horse, and the rider was careful not to let him fall off. If Link were thinking properly, he would have realised that he was being taken prisoner. No one headed Zelda's cries of protest.

"No! I demand you release him! That's an order!" She cried. A soldier roughly put her atop Epona, and tied her reins to his own. He steered both horses back towards the Castle.

"Forgive us, Your Grace," One compassionate man whispered, as he put a cloak around her, "We do not mean to cause you any distress. We are simply following the orders of the King." Zelda looked over at the man that had spoken. It was Sir Harold, Link's close friend. Zelda looked at the man in disgust.

"You call yourself this man's friend?" She hissed, venom in her voice. The man nodded.

"Of course, but my loyalty lies with the King." Zelda stared at the man as if he were delerious.

"That may be," She said coldly, raising her voice so that everyone could hear, "But I am your Princess, and you should heed me. If this man is harmed in any way, I shall hold all of you personally responsible. I shall have your heads on a silver platter!" Zelda disliked using death threats, but sometimes it was necessary. All of the men looked at each other in fear. They weren't the type to give up in the face of such threats, but with the Princess... if she said it, then it would be legal if it were done.

"What will we get in return if we do this?" One man licked his lips as he looked her over, like a lion stalking it's prey. Zelda was repulsed by the man's suggestive manner and vulgar beaviour. She gave him a cold stare.

"You execution, if you imply that ever again." Her voice was like ice. All of the other men looked as if they were glad that they weren't that guy.

It was not just a rumour of what happened to men that came onto her. Especially if she and he were not wed. He would be dead by tomorrow morning, a Sheikah's dart hanging out of his neck. Many speculated that it was Impa that carried out these assassinations, but she was usually tending to an ailing elder or something else. She was never available when the murders took place. Now the men of the Kingdom had claimed Zelda 'Untouchable'. They were all shocked when thay saw how she acted around Starger.

While the men were muttering to themselves, and saying their last farewells to the somewhat bewildered new soldier, Zelda transformed into Sheik, and slipped away from the group. She was surprised that they hadn't seen the spell. But then again, they weren't widely known for their perceptiveness. The perceptive ones were in the lookouts. She shrugged it off, and made for the shadows outside a nearby building.

Link looked wildly around him, seeking out Princess Zelda. What his eyes found, however, was Sheik. He gave her a puzzled look, and she held a finger to where her mouth was, hidden by her scarf. He got the message, and stayed silent.

It took the soldiers several minutes to raise the alarm. By that time, Sheik was gone. The men all either called out to her, or fretted about being beheadded by the King. Link surveyed the chaos around him, and knew that, as preoccupied as the soldiers were, he would never make it out.

It neared dawn when the soldiers finally gave up their search. They knew that they were as good as dead. The King would make good on his word, whenever it concerned Zelda. They began to trudge back to the castle on foot, seeing as their horses were tired from racing around all night, dreadding the moment that the King ordered the axe swung.

They had been going for about fifteen minutes before a band of Gerudo and Sheikah outcasts came racing to surround them. All of the men were bewildered, and did not give much of a fight before being subdued.

Link looked amongst the warriors and, lo and behold, Sheik was amongst them. In fact, it was she who came and cut his bindings. Before she left, he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He whispered, and she made a motion to follow her. Link did not hesitate, and allowed himself to be steered back over to the men and women that Sheik had called on to help him. He noticed a few familliar faces in the band of warriors, some of them being people that he had saved in his countless adventures.

He was given the reins of a horse, and looked back for his own.

"Where's Epona?" He asked. Sheik was the one who answered his question.

"She is in the village. Come with us, it is not far from here." She said softly, and they set off together. Link looked over his shoulder, and saw the warriors robbing and tieing up the King's men. He then saw them throw the guards into a carriage that had just arrived, bound and gagged. They were also wearing blindfolds. Link was a little surprised when a woman approached him with one.

"I'm sorry, Hero," The Gerudo said, "But we must ask you to wear this. No one can know where our village is. The only reason the Princess knows is because she is on the inside. We fear that you may raise the alarm on us."

Link, bewildered, allowed the woman to tie the blindfold around his eyes. He was just sitting there, on a horse, unable to navigate it. Just as he was beginning to wonder how he was going to get there, he felt someone mount the horse in front of him.

"It will take a few hours." Sheik whispered to him, "If you feel that you are about to fall, hold on to my waist." Link shook his head in disbelief. Surely she had not said that.

"Why must I be blindfolded?" He asked out of the blue. Sheik sighed a long and deep sigh.

"These people are outlaws, Link." She explained, "Half breeds of Hylians, Gerudo, Sheikah, and there are a few with Zora blood here was well. Under my father's law, they are mutants, and need to be executed." Link was shocked.

"How does one have children with a Zora?" Link asked, half disgusted. Sheik drew another breath.

"The normal way." She laughed. Link chuckled a littel himself.

"I mean about the species difference." He pointed out, "Wouldn't it be impossible for a Hylain woman to conceive a Zora's child?"

"Obviously not." Sheik said dryly. She left Link to ponder such things as they rode on to the encampment.

**

* * *

Well... There we have it! Please review...**


	13. Trinity's Mother

_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!_

Well, as you may have noticed, I am turning this into a Quartet, instead of one whole story. For those of you who don't know what a quartet is, it's a story consisting of four parts. I have changed the title and summary, as you may have noticed.

Sadly, this is the last posting I shall be making under this title. The next posting will be under the name of "A Strange Reuniting - Part Two: A Mother's Curse"

It won't be out for a while, but it will come! Please, if you want the whole story, read that one. After that one, there will be "A Strange Reuniting - Part Three: The Lover's Reunion", and then "A Strange Reuniting - Part Four: The Interference of the Gods".

I hope you will take the time to read and review those other three, as well. If not, you won't find out what happens after this chapter... :D

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Trinity's Mother**

Link's blindfold was removed at sunrise, when they reached the village. It was more of a town. It was little more than a few two story houses, and a few stalls here and there. The houses all had tidy gardens, with shutters on the windows. It was quiet place, with people going about their business as usual. Link eyed some of the people in the streets.

It was a minority of the small population that had ridden out into the field. They were also some of the more 'normal' looking people in the town. There were a few people that could have been Sheikah... if it weren't for their fins. There were a few Hylians with gills thrown in, and a few Gerudos that looked to be half Sheikah. There were also some people who had all four races, Hylian, Gerudu, Sheikah, and Zora, in the mix.

Link eyed a small pond in the centre of the village. He cautiously made his way toward it, and looked in. There were Zoras in the water. They, too, could have been normal... if it weren't for the fiery red hair or blonde hair atop their heads, instead of their large fin. Needless to say, Link was a little shocked.

"These people depend on each other to survive." Sheik said matter-of-factly, coming up behind him.

"I can see that." Link nodded, surveying his surroundings, but then he noticed something quite unfamilliar, "This is not Hyrule, is it?" Sheik shook her head.

"We needed to find a place where the King would not be able to find us."

"We?" Link looked at her. She looked at him nervously.

"You cannot tell the King." She pleaded, and Link nodded.

"I promise."

"Well, it's like this... My mother's father, my grandfather, was a Sheikah. Impa is not just my nursemaid. She is also my second cousin. She and my mother were half-sisters." Sheik looked at the floor, and transformed into Zelda.

"You never..." Link was lost for words, "I can't believe... Such unions are illegal! Why didn't you tell me?" He blurted out.

"I was afraid of your reaction." Zelda admitted, smiling up at him sadly, "You could have easily told the King, and he would have me murdered."

"I would never do that!" Link yelled, astonished.

"It's always a possibility." Zelda said, looking at him strongly.

"Does Starger know?"

"No." She looked at Link, "And he wont. Ever."

**LATER**

Link sat on a rock on the edge of town, playing his fairy ocarina. He was deep in thought about the day's discoveries. He never would ahve dreamed that Princess Zelda was not a full-blooded Hylian. He had heard rumours in his adventures of horrible mutants that roamed their lands at times. He did not believe them. Until now.

His ears perked up when he heard a baby's squalling cry. What he was most interested in, though, was that the sound was getting closer. He turned around, and saw Zelda making her way towards him, with Trinity in her arms.

"We found her mother." Zelda said softly, standing next to him, and rocking the child, "She lives in this village."

"Who is she?" Link asked with interest, "Trinity does not seem to have the blood of multiple races."

"She is very ill." Zelda sighed, "She hoped for someone like you to find her child, and raise her in a loving home. She says she wants to meet you." Link nodded, and stood up after he finished his song. The baby seemed to respond to his music, and was sleeping in Zelda's arms.

Zelda led Link through the village, and to a dark alleyway. They made their way to a door made of curtains, and Zelda motioned for him to wait outside. After a few moments, she emerged and ushered him inside. Link went inside, not exactly sure what to expect.

"So you are the one who found my daughter." The dark haired woman rasped. Link nodded, and took of his hat as he bowed in respect. Their seemed to be an air of authority about this woman that he couldn't ignore.

"Come over here." The woman sat up with a great deal of effort. Link made his way to the chair that she had indicated in the dingy light.

"I want to ask you something." She clasped his hand. Link gulped. It was suddenly very hot in here.

"What is it?" Link asked her softly, afraid of disturbing the quiet atmosphere.

"Would you raise my daughter in the name of Hyrule's King?" She asked severely, "Would you deny her the knowledge of her ancestry? Would you not tell her of the Sheikan and Zoran blood that accompanies the Hylian blood flowing in her veins?" Link looked at the dying woman levelly.

"I had no idea of her ancestry before today." Link said, "If you wish for me to raise her in ignorance, I shall do so. If you wish for me to raise her knowing what she is, I shall do so." The woman hacked and coughed for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Thank you, Hero." She choked out, "I do wish for her to know. Please protect my baby... or I will meet you in the Realm of the Dead, ready to chastise you." Link bowed his head somberly.

"If that is what you wish for your daughter, then that is what your daughter shall have."

**HYRULE CASTLE, (throne room)**

"Where are those men I sent out?" The King demanded. The soldiers in the Throne Room looked at each other blankly.

"May I suggest," Starger said from the King's side, "That they do not know?"

"Yes, yes, you are right." The King sighed, "Send out more riders-" He was cut off by a commotion behind the doors, as if someone were trying to open them.

**HYRULE CASTLE (outside the throne room)**

Zelda warped into the castle, alone. Link was remaining in the village to help with the woman's burial preparations. Zelda wouldn't be staying for long, either. She wrestled with the doors for the Throne Room, desperate to get inside. In the end, she was so frustrated, that she used magic to unlock it.

"Zelda!" Her father called out, surprised.

"Father." Zelda stated simply.

"Sweet heart?" Starger looked just as astonished as her father. Zelda scoffed inwardly. She saw, now. She saw who Starger is. Who he always was. She saw, from the look in his eyes, that he cared nothign for her. There, hidden in the fake surprise, was anger. He had not wanted her to return. It stung Zelda's heart. Badly.

"Leave me alone." Zelda threw him an icy glare. Starger feighned a look of hurt.

"Zelda Thank goodness you are alright!" The King called, and embraced her in a hug. Zelda hugged him back.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." She muttered into her father's ear. He held her at arm's lenght.

"What?" He thundered, "What has that vile man done to you?"

"Nothing." Zelda said simply, "It's not what was done to me. It's somethig I must do."

"What is it?" The King pressed. Zelda looked him square in the eye, trying not to cry. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"I'm afriad that I must abandon my crown." She choked out. The King looked at her for a moment, and then he burst out laughing.

"My daughter! What a joke to make!" He stopped laughing when he saw her face, "You are not joking?"

"No, Father, I'm not."

The King's world came crashing down around him as his only child teleported out of his arms.

**VILLAGE**

Zelda teleported a far bit away from the edges of her small town, with tears streaming down her face. She ahd just endured the worst experience of her life. She did not think that she could face anyone at the moment.

As if reflecting her mood, the skies were lit up with with lightning. She looked up as the first raindrop hit her head. It rolled down her cheek, mingling with her tears. She simply cried harder.

"Zelda?" Link spoke up soflty from behind her. Without warning, she threw her arms around him, and bawled her eyes out. He simply stood there for a few moments, shell shocked, before he realised what was happening. He slowly put his arms around her, and comforted her.

"What happened?" He asked softly. Zelda drew a shaky breath, and told him what she just did.

**LINK**

"...and I just teleported out..." Zelda sobbed. Link heaved a sigh, and pulled her away, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"It will be alright." he said soothingly, stroking her hair, "Everything will work out for you. Don't worry."

He did not know why, but he was kind of glad that she had done what she had done. He looked into her eyes, and saw a thousand emotions.

**ZELDA**

"It will be alright." Link said softy, stroking her hair, "Everything will work out for you. Don't worry."

For some reason, Zelda believed that what he said was truth. He had always had a way of making her feel good.

Zelda tilted her head up, and closed her eyes. Neither of them knew what was going on, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Zelda was amazed that Link did not recoil in disgust, and throw her to the ground. He was just amazed that Zelda was kissing him.

They spent the night in each other's arms, never letting go for anything. They threw caution to the wind, as they expressed their newfound love. The love that had been growing in each of their hearts, but had remained hidded, even from themselves, for so many years. When they were done, they fell asleep in each other's arms, in the rocks in the middle of nowhere. They both slept soundly until the sun touched their faces with the gentle caress of a lover's morning...

* * *

**Um... Yes... You may interpret that last paragraph as you wish... The truemeaning will be explained in Part Two... If you bother to read it.**

**As I mentioned, there will be NO MORE postings under this title. Keep a lookout for the next Part within the next two weeks, please.**

**And I would appreciate a review. The more I get, the faster I post!**


End file.
